Rise of the Val Clan
by DragonScouter
Summary: Have you wondered how Lizzie Val got her powers, exactly? Or how she met each of the Vals? Well, the answers you seek are held within as you join Lizzie on her journey through life. Takes place before In the Eye of the Beholder. Rated just in case.
1. Lizzie

**AN: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: And just like every other story I start, there is no one to talk to... *sighs* *leaves room***

* * *

Ch. 1: Lizzie

The hospital was as busy as any. There were injuries, sickness, death, birth, blood, tears, and everything else that came with a hospital. In one of the rooms, a cry came out and soon, a new mother was holding her first born child. A little girl. She had medium brown hair sticking up from her head and hazel eyes that were shining in happiness at her mother. The little girl was six and a half pounds, fifteen inches tall, and was staring around the room curiously like she was taking everything in.

The mother was scared. She knew that this was no normal little girl, thanks to who her father was, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to take care of her. So, she told the hospital to put the baby up for adoption and to make sure that the child never found out about who she was. She said that she didn't care what first name that the new parents came up for the little one but she wanted the last name to be Val. The nurses seemed saddened by this but agreed and so they put the child in the hospitals own adoption center.

In another room, a young couple had just been told that the woman, whose name was Joan Valentine, could not have a child. They were heart broken. The doctor that they were talking to suggested that they look at the babies that were at the hospital and see if they would like to adopt. The man, whose name was Levi Valentine, and Joan talked about it before nodding and saying they would like to have a look.

They were then led to the nursery. There were many boys and girls, though many of them had their parents waiting for them. The doctor who led them to the nursery took a pamphlet off of the wall and scrolled through it before saying, "Right now there are four children who are in need of adopting. Two boys and two girls. Would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

Joan and Levi glanced at each other before nodding and Joan stated, "We would like a little girl please."

The doctor nodded before leading them to another room and the couple saw two little girls laying there. They were both awake so Joan and Levi walked up to the first one and went to pick her up. The little blonde haired girl let out a shriek and started to bawl as soon as Joan's fingers touched her. The couple backed up, clearly feeling rejected by the little girl and went to the next one.

This little one actually tried to sit up in her crib and reached her tiny arms up toward them, asking for attention and love. Joan's heart melted and she quickly complied with the little one's wishes. The child immediately relaxed in Joan's arms and smiled up at her. Joan knew that this little brown haired hazel eyed child had to be theirs. So she turned to Levi and nodded before turning to the doctor and saying, "We want this little girl. What's her name?"

The doctor led them out of the room, Joan carrying their new little bundle of joy, and said, "Her mother didn't give her a first name but she insisted on her last name being Val."

Joan and Levi glanced at each other before Levi said, "I think we should name her after my mother."

Joan narrowed her eyes at him and said, "We are not naming her Elizabethia."

Levi chuckled and shook his head before saying, "No, I was thinking that we should name her Lizzie."

Joan seemed to think about that for a minute before saying, "Lizzie, hmm…" She then glanced down at the little girl and asked, "What do you think, do you like the name Lizzie?"

The little girl in her arms stared up at her and let a big smile fill her face and that decided for Joan. She smiled at Levi and said, "Well, that makes three of us that agree. We will name her Lizzie." She then glanced down at Lizzie and said, "Well, hello Lizzie Val."

Three weeks later, Joan and Levi were cooking in the kitchen while Lizzie was playing in her play room with her toys. Joan smiled at Levi and said, "This is wonderful. All of us here living happily and we haven't had any extra troubles that normally don't come with having a baby."

Levi smiled and hugged her before saying, "Yes, we certainly were…" A whirring sound coming from Lizzie's room caused him to stop and both of them ran to Lizzie's room. They quickly opened her door and Lizzie turned to them with a smile on her face. Both parents just stood in shock as they saw what their daughter had done. She had taken apart one of her remote control cars and messed with the wiring so it would now go even faster than it was supposed to.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy. See what I did?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

So much for first words, she said a first sentence. Joan and Levi just stared at her in shock. They finally realized that Lizzie was waiting for an answer so Joan said, "Good job Lizzie."

Lizzie gave them the biggest smile she could muster before starting the car up again and making it zoom around the room.

They had taken her to the doctor the next day and had her examined. The doctor had been just as surprised as they were and they ended up giving her an IQ test. They were shocked when the testing agency said that she was ready to start school. They were unsure how she would be able to get to her classes. That problem was solved the next day when Lizzie decided to give them another shock and walked into the kitchen to ask for a glass of milk.

* * *

Three year old Lizzie smiled as she got on the bus after school on a Friday and sat next to her next friend Dakota Wymond. Lizzie smiled at the boy and asked, "Did we have any homework in Physics?"

The eighteen year old boy shook his head and said, "Nah, the only homework we had was in Calc. and you got that finished in class. Speaking of that, I'll need you to tutor me for that test that's coming up in Calc."

Lizzie laughed and said, "You sure you want little me to tutor the big football star genius?"

Dakota let out a laugh and said, "When little you has more knowledge in her head then the big football star genius that is known as me then yes, I want your help, especially since we are both seniors. Plus, aren't friends supposed to help each other?"

Lizzie nodded at that statement and said, "Fine, stop by tomorrow and I guess we can study. Though I have this feeling that you are wanting to come over for you can get some of mama's double chocolate chip chocolate brownies."

Dakota let off a guilty smirk and said, "Well, they are really good brownies."

Lizzie playfully punched his shoulder and both of them again burst out laughing. The bus then stopped and Lizzie realized that this was her stop so she hopped out and said, "See you tomorrow Dakota. You driving here?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, you know my ma just doesn't like me driving to school. See you tomorrow Liz."

The two then waved to each other as the bus drove off and once it was out of sight, Lizzie ran to her two story brick house and ran inside. She then placed her backpack on the little table that her parents had set up for her and went to the back yard. She knew that Levi and Joan weren't her real parents but they were the only ones that she had ever known and she loved them deeply.

"Hey Lizzie, did you have a nice day at school?" Her mom asked, who was sitting at the picnic table they had set up for the occasion. The three of them had decided to have a picnic in the backyard but they didn't want to sit on the ground and have the ants get into their food so they used the picnic table instead.

"It was fun. I aced another government test." Lizzie stated with a smile.

Her dad smiled and said, "That's my little girl." He then flipped a few burgers before saying, "And I think that it is time for us to dig into these burgers."

Lizzie clapped with joy when her dad put the burgers on a plate and gave set it on the table. They then said the blessing over their food and were about to start passing around the food when the doorbell went off. Lizzie looked curiously at her dad and asked, "Who is that?"

Her dad looked a little worried but smiled and said, "I don't know but I am going to find out." He then walked inside and soon after that, both Lizzie and her mom could hear the sound of arguing. Lizzie then got scared when she heard the sound of a scuffle and he yelled, "Get Lizzie out of here now!"

Joan wasted no time in grabbing Lizzie's hand and running toward the back gate. A gun shot going off stopped them as they realized that whoever was in the house had shot Levi. Joan let out a sob before continuing running. Lizzie had no idea what was going on and was freaking out. Things were moving too quickly for her to keep them in order.

Lizzie screamed in fear when she heard another shot go off and her mom fell to the ground next to her. She knelt down by her mom and tried to get her to get up but she then felt a quick prick go into the back of her neck before her vision went dark.

* * *

When she woke up, Lizzie found that she was strapped to a strange table and she didn't know where she was. She was frightened. She wanted her mom and dad, but she realized that they wouldn't be there to help her anymore.

She automatically scooted back when a young man who looked around thirty-one came into her vision. He had cold eyes that seemed to just study her.

Lizzie was about to ask him something when the man said, "You will become my ultimate weapon."

That freaked her out greatly. She knew what weapons were used for but she had no idea how this man would try and use her as a weapon.

Lizzie started to panic when she was being put inside of a strange machine. "Somebody help me! PLEASE!" She was about to yell out more when she noticed that many needles were moving toward her skin. She tried to move but couldn't budge. She winced as the needles went into her skin and settled there. She then watched as a clear liquid moved through the needles and into her body. It was painful and she yelled out in pain as the strange substance was placed inside of her.

After a while, they finally stopped putting the clear stuff inside of her and Lizzie felt like her entire body was about to explode. The strange material was not working through her bloodstream like most stuff that was given with shots did. It seemed to stop where it was placed and only moved when more of it was added.

A screech of pain then came from her as electrical currents were suddenly sent through her body and she continued to scream in pain. The electricity seemed to be activating the strange stuff that was placed inside of her before. "SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP ME!" Lizzie screamed in pain. She just wanted this to be a bad dream and for her to wake up and have her parents around her comforting her. But, just like last time, no one came to her aid. After what felt like eternity, she finally was taken into the blissful peace of unconsciousness.

* * *

When she woke up, Lizzie saw that she was out of that demented machine and she was also unstrapped. She was scared and just wanted to go home and return to her normal life. Thinking about her normal life made her think of the flowers that her mom had in the kitchen window sill. Whenever she used to get upset, she would go to the kitchen and stroke the flower petals. She didn't know why, but stroking the petals seemed to calm her down. So, she imagined herself stroking the petals.

Feeling something moving in her palm caused Lizzie to glance down at it and she jumped when she saw a flower that was just like her old ones, was on her palm. She then started to back up and noticed a strange girl behind a piece of glass. She walked towards the girl and stopped when she was right in front of it before she raised her hand to wave.

That was when she realized that the item in front of her was not a piece of glass but a mirror. She stared in shock at her new reflection. Her hair was now a golden brown instead of its original medium brown hair. Her ears were a little more pointed then they used to be; kind of like an elf but not as long. But, the most noticeable change was that of her eyes. Her sclera where now silver instead of the normal white, her irises were now gold instead of the hazel color that they used to be, and the most noticeable change was her pupils; instead of black like every other person in existence, they were light blue.

What kind of monster had that man turned her into? She still couldn't believe that she looked like this. Sensing something behind her, she quickly turned around and saw the same man from before, smirking at her. Lizzie took a cautious step back before asking, "How could you do this to me?"

The man seemed to think that she had asked a stupid a question because he answered with an annoyed voice, "Well, you are my weapon to control. I had to load my weapon before using it. And the best part is that your ammo will last for eternity. You are mine."

Lizzie was mad now. This man had killed her parents just so he could try and use her as a weapon? She was not going to stand for that. "No."

"Care to run that by me again?" The man asked, anger creeping into his voice.

Lizzie decided to hold her ground and said, "No, I am not going to be a weapon!" She then turned and started to dart out of the room. A hand getting a tight grip on her left arm caused her to turn and slice out at the man with her right hand. The man let her go and she saw that her finger nails had grown, for they were shrinking back now, and she had knifed a long a deep cut on the man's face.

Lizzie wasted no time after that and seemed to sprint out of the building at an extremely fast speed. She didn't know where she was right then or where she was going, but she was glad to be away from that man.

* * *

**Authoress: Yes, I finally get someone to talk to.**

**3 year old Lizzie: Hey, you got any cookies?**

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I was asked to write background stories for my OCs in In the Eye of the Beholder so I got my mind in gear and typed this up for Lizzie. This story will show how Lizzie met each future Val (and sets of future Vals). This should go in order (I will say when it doesn't) and the next one up is Nathan. Oh, and I know she seems to smart for her age but this is Lizzie's origin and that is how she began. If you really have something against it, please P.M. me. Otherwise, please review (and read of course) but no flames.**


	2. Nathan pt 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Ok, on to the next chapter of Lizzie's life.**

**Lizzie: Do we have to?**

**Authoress: It is unavoidable. I am sorry Lizzie.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Nathan pt. 1

Lizzie was hungry and scared. Ever since she had escaped from the man, she had been wondering the wilderness to try and find her way back home. She had thought she was on the right track at first but had soon gotten lost in the forest. She had lost track of the days but she was starting to have trouble finding the berries that she normally picked so her food supply was running short. Currently she was staying in a cave and keeping herself warm with a fire she made.

"I miss mommy and daddy so much." Lizzie muttered to herself. She had found herself missing them greatly when she would get cold and scared and she didn't have them around to help her.

A noise coming from outside caused Lizzie to pause. She knew that she should put out the fire so nobody would think that she was in here but knew that she needed it for when it became dark out. So, she backed up toward the back of the cave and waited to see if whatever made the sound was going to come in. She heard the footsteps pacing back and forth at the edge of the cave and knew that the being was trying to decide whether it would come in.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She heard a boys voice ask.

She didn't answer but watched as the boy walked in. He looked around four, maybe five and he had black hair and really pretty emerald green eyes. She glanced around before coming out of hiding and saying, "Hi."

The boy jumped in shock when she had appeared but covered it up really quickly by smiling a big smile and sitting on the log she had placed in the cave to sit on before saying, "Hi. I'm Nathan. What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know where to go." Lizzie answered truthfully. She would have given a better answer but she was really tired and she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nathan asked with a lot of concern on his voice. He must have noticed how tired she was.

"I'm really tired." Lizzie stated. She wasn't ready to trust him yet though and was really reluctant to fall asleep.

"Why don't you come to my house? My mama won't mind you being there." Nathan asked.

Lizzie wanted to say no but she started to see the little black dots that appeared in a person's vision before she felt herself falling toward the floor before everything went dark.

* * *

When Lizzie woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was laying on something very soft. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a small bedroom and she was wrapped in a blanket. She tried to sit up and regretted it when she felt a blistering pain course through her head. She figured that it was a side effect of her current malnourished state.

Lizzie jumped when the bedroom door opened and a woman with blue eyes and black hair walked in with a tray that held a cup of some sort of red drink and a bowl of what looked like soup. "Ah, I am so glad you are awake. My little Nathan was so worried about you when you fainted. He did the smart thing and got me."

Lizzie watched cautiously as the woman placed the tray on her lap before sitting in the chair next to the bed. She then asked the woman, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and said, "My name is Nora Night. What's your name?"

Lizzie hesitated again but she felt like she could trust Nora so she said, "I am Lizzie Val."

Nora gave a kind smile and said, "Well Lizzie, would you mind if Nathan came in here? He has been worried sick about you."

Lizzie smiled and felt like she was wanted. The boy called Nathan had been the very first person, since her transformation, to care about her. Of course, it doesn't help that the only other person who had seen her since then was the man who had taken her. She nodded and said, "Yes please."

Nora smiled at that before turning her head to the door and saying, "Nathan, she says you can come in here now."

Lizzie jumped when the boy from the cave ran in and screeched to a stop at the side of her bed and said, "Are you ok? You just fell and you scared me."

Lizzie nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry for scaring you."

"What were you doing in that cave anyway?" Nathan asked.

Lizzie only felt a little hesitation this time before she said, "I ran away."

"From home?" Nora asked.

Lizzie shook her head and felt some tears forming in her eyes before she said, "No, strange men came to our house and shot mommy and daddy. They then took me and did a funny test on me and now I look like this. I ran away from them and eventually hid in the cave."

Nora had tears in her eyes and Nathan jumped onto her bed and pulled her into a comfortable hug. She leaned into him and cried. She let all the sadness she had been feeling pass through then. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and looked at Nora and saw that she had been crying as well.

Nora wiped her tears before saying, "Lizzie, I am so sorry."

Lizzie nodded for a few seconds, afraid that her voice would fail her, before she whispered, "Thank you."

Nathan was still hugging her when he turned to her mom and asked, "Mama, can we help her stay hidden?"

Lizzie was shocked that Nathan was asking that. He barely knew her and yet he was asking his mom if they could keep her safe. She felt extremely lucky to have been found by them.

Nora smiled and nodded before saying, "I would love it if she stayed here. If she wants to of course. We won't force her to stay here if she doesn't want to."

Both nights then turned to look at Lizzie. Lizzie knew her answer as soon as Nathan had made the comment. The Nights had accepted her without fear of her new appearance and had only showed her kindness. She let off the largest smile she had given in a while. It felt like a burden was taken off of her shoulder when she nodded and said, "I would love to!"

In response, Nora smiled and Nathan gave her a giant hug.

* * *

"Hey Nathan, wait up!" Four year old Lizzie yelled as she chased Nathan threw the clearing they were playing in. It had been almost one year since the Nights had taken Lizzie into their home and Lizzie had learned how to have fun again. Lizzie had found out soon after they had accepted her that Nathan was the same age as she was. But, instead of going to normal school like she did, Nathan's mom, well his adoptive mom in reality but they both called her mom, had homeschooled him and said that she would start Lizzie in homeschooling after she had a year to get used to her new home.

"Just keep up Lizzie. We are almost there." Nathan said.

Nathan had told Lizzie that he was taking her somewhere special that he had recently discovered. He had asked his mom and she had said that she was fine with that, so long as they were back home before dark. Lizzie had asked where they were going but Nathan was adamant in his standing of not telling her.

The two of them continued through the woods that surrounded the Night home until they ended up at a cave. Lizzie glanced at Nathan and asked, "What's important about this cave?"

Nathan smiled at Lizzie and said, "This is where we first met. Remember? You were so scared of me that I was even surprised that you listened to me."

Lizzie stared in shock and walked inside. She hadn't realized that the cave was located so close to her new home. She walked inside of it before saying, "This is amazing but did you have to keep me in so much suspense?"

Nathan let out a light laugh before saying, "No, follow me."

Lizzie let out a curious smile before saying, "Ok, but I now I really want to know what this surprise is."

Nathan smiled and grabbed her hand before taking her down further into the cave. Lizzie soon saw a strange glow coming from one of the points before saying, "Hang on. Stop here for a second."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow but nodded and stood completely still. Nathan then walked behind her and covered her eyes before saying, "Ok, now just walk slowly forward."

Lizzie smiled at the suspense and carefully followed Nathan's lead. After about a minute, Lizzie started to get impatient and asked, "Are we there yet?"

Lizzie heard Nathan laugh before he said, "Yeah." He then lifted his hands away from her eyes.

Lizzie couldn't speak. It was just so pretty. All of the diamonds sparkling on this part of the cave's ceiling made it look like she was standing under her own group of stars. She smiled and gave Nathan a giant hug before saying, "It's so pretty Nathan."

Nathan nodded but said, "Yeah, but we got to get back home. Mom's going to be mad if we are late."

Lizzie gave a sound of disapproval but nodded before following Nathan out of the cave and back into the woods. The two of them were enjoying their time talking and were within sight of their home when Lizzie felt something strange. "Hey Nathan, did mama say she was having a group of people over?"

Nathan shook his head no and said, "No, we don't know that many people."

Lizzie grew worried as they got closer to the house. Both kids froze when the sound of the front door opened. Quickly reacting on instincts she didn't know she had, Lizzie grabbed Nathan and dragged him so they were hiding behind one of the vehicles that were there.

Lizzie stared in shock when a human in a very familiar outfit came out and glanced around before saying, "Nothing out here; must have been a squirrel."

Lizzie realized that she was shaking in fear and Nathan must have noticed it too because he whispered, "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

Lizzie glanced at Nathan before saying, "Those are the people who took me from my home in the first place."

Nathan's eyes widened in shock when Lizzie said this before both of them snuck up to the living room window. Once there, they peeked inside and saw that there were many men standing around Nora Night and they seemed to be asking her a series of questions to which they could tell she was refusing to answer.

They both jumped when the man brought out a gun and pointed it at their mom. Now they were both breathing in shallow quick breaths, trying to stay calm and yet worried sick. It was nerve wracking.

The both ducked and covered their ears as a shot came from inside of the house. As quickly as they did that though, they sat back up and saw the last thing that they should of. Mrs. Night seemed to be at perfect peace until she slowly fell forward to the ground, red fluid flowing from her body.

"MAMA!" They both screamed. The woman who had taken care of them was now dead.

They both soon regretted that when the men inside turned to them and Lizzie and Nathan felt frozen in place. It was like their stares were keeping them set in place.

They unfroze when the men suddenly moved to the windows and doors. The two children ran to the woods and moved as fast and as far away as they could. "Nathan, I am going to try something. Picture the police station."

Nathan stared at her in confusion but nodded before they both stopped and Lizzie grabbed Nathan's hands with her own before picturing the police station clearly. She had played around with her abilities for a while now but this would be the farthest that she had ever had to teleport. Luckily, they had been allowed to visit town with Nora.

Lizzie felt a pop and when she opened her eyes, she saw that she had succeeded in her teleport. She glanced at Nathan and said, "Get inside and tell them everything."

"What about you?" Nathan asked with worry.

Lizzie let out a sigh before she said, "I can't stay here Nathan. I have only put you through pain. I can't be near you anymore. I have to go."

Nathan stared at her with hurt filled, but understanding, eyes and nodded before giving Lizzie one last hug before saying, "I'm going to miss you Lizzie."

Lizzie held back the sobs that were threatening to escape, though many tears did escape, and she said, "I'm going to miss you to Nathan."

Lizzie then backed up and watched as Nathan walked slowly into the station, knowing that the scene that she was just a part of could very likely be the last time she saw Nathan, before she ran through the streets and out of sights.

* * *

**Lizzie: I really don't like these memories.**

**Authoress: I know that you don't but the people have demanded to know so they can understand you better.**

* * *

**AN: Ok, after many tissues, I have finished the second chapter. Next chapter will be about Emil so hope you are all ready. Hope you all liked. Please read and review. No flames though.**


	3. Emil

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Sorry it took me so long. I had a lot of school work but now I am on break.**

**Lizzie: Ok, so who do they get to see me meet next?**

**Authoress: Why Emil of course. He was the next one you met after Nathan.**

**Lizzie: Yep, and this should be a very happy chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 3: Emil

The foster center was a loud place. Boys chasing some girls down the halls, other girls putting on makeup, and some who were watching T.V. at full blast. But, sitting alone in a chair in the corner was Lizzie. When she had ran from the bad men, she had stayed on the streets for about a month before she was picked up and put in foster care. She was hoping to maybe get adopted soon but, after three months and nothing, she gave up and tried to make herself as less noticeable as possible. It helped that the other kids, and even the adults, didn't like to be around her much because of her abilities and her eyes. They were all afraid of her.

That had been a year ago. The now six year old Lizzie was sitting at a table putting together a puzzle and snacking on some chips. Putting together puzzles was a habit that Lizzie had picked up a couple of months ago and she now spent most of her free time doing them. The one she was working on right now was about three hundred pieces and it would end up being a picture of a flock of birds.

Lizzie jumped when one of the boys ran past her table and bumped into it, causing half of her pieces to fall to the ground. "Thanks a lot!" Lizzie yelled at the boy. She then sighed before she got on the ground and started to pick up the pieces.

Lizzie was shocked when a second set of hands joined her and started picking up the pieces with her. She glanced to her side and saw a woman who had brown eyes and medium brown hair. Lizzie thought something seemed familiar about her but shrugged it off and resumed picking up pieces. Once they were all picked up, Lizzie placed the ones she gathered on the table and watched as the woman placed the ones she picked up as well. Lizzie then stood up and said, "Thank you ma'am. I appreciate it."

The woman smiled and said, "You're welcome." The woman then pointed to the puzzle and said, "Do you mind if I help you with that?"

Lizzie stared at the woman for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders and saying, "If you want to."

Lizzie then started to work on the puzzle again. Seeing the second pair of hands join hers made Lizzie happy. No one ever played with her and now this lady, who didn't even know her, was actually having fun playing with her.

The two of them then worked on the puzzle for another five minutes until there was only one piece left. But, when Lizzie looked on the table, she couldn't find the piece. She then glanced up at the woman and asked, "Do you know where the other piece is?"

The woman seemed to gain a playful look on her face before she said, "Hmm, I think I saw it."

Lizzie was now curious and glanced around before asking, "Where?"

The woman smiled and put her hand by Lizzie's ear before saying, "Right here." She then pulled her hand away and Lizzie was amazed when she now saw the puzzle piece in the lady's hand.

"How did you do that?" Lizzie asked in wonder as she took the piece from the lady.

The woman moved her finger side to side before saying, "Uh, uh, a good magician never reveals their secrets."

Lizzie smiled and placed the final piece in. When the lady stood up though, Lizzie frowned and asked, "Where are you going?" Lizzie asked with disappointment in her voice.

The woman smiled and said, "I have to get to work now but I will be back here tomorrow to play, ok?"

Lizzie was upset that the lady was leaving but since the woman said she was coming back the next day, Lizzie nodded and said, "Ok, I'll be waiting." She then watched as the woman walked out of the door.

* * *

And the woman did come back. She came back every day for the next month. Lizzie and she would have so much fun. One day they would just put together a puzzle but other days they would watch movies. Yet other days they would go outside and play tag or they would sit inside, the lady in a chair and Lizzie on her lap, and the lady and Lizzie would take turn reading books to each other.

But today, today the lady had yet to come and it was already getting late. Lizzie knew that the visiting hours were going to be coming to a close soon and she was afraid that the lady wasn't going to come back. She became so nervous that she walked to the main desk and asked Carly, the nice old lady behind the desk, "Is the lady coming today?"

The lady gave her a kind smile but said, "I don't know Lizzie, she didn't call in but I heard from the head woman that she might be a little late."

Lizzie frowned but nodded before asking, "Can I sit in here and wait?"

Carly nodded and said, "Sure Lizzie. Just hop in the seat there. I'm sure the woman won't be much longer."

Lizzie again nodded before she hopped into the seat that Carly had pointed out. She sat there, silently, for a good half an hour before the head lady came in and said, "Lizzie, go and pack your things. You have been adopted."

Lizzie didn't know whether to be excited or saddened by the news. On one hand, she was finally going to be placed in a home where she would hopefully be loved and not scorned. But, on the other hand, she wouldn't be able to see the lady again and Lizzie liked seeing the lady.

Lizzie soon arrived in her room and packed her things before she hauled everything down the stairs. When she heard voices, she looked down and saw the head lady was talking to a figure in a cloak and hood. When Lizzie reached the bottom of the stairs and walked up to them though, the head lady said, "Lizzie, I know that this is going to be very hard for you to believe, but this lady is your birth mother."

Lizzie stared at the woman in shock and started to back away slowly. But, before she could run back up the stairs, a familiar voice said, "Please don't be angry with me Lizzie. I was scared when I had you and I didn't know what to do."

That voice, that voice was one that Lizzie had heard so often that she was almost attuned to it. "It's you." Lizzie said in a voice filled with awe.

The lady in front of her took off her hood and it was indeed the lady that had been playing with Lizzie for the past month. This lady was actually her mother. Lizzie knew that most kids who were taken back in by their parents had some resentment towards them but all Lizzie could feel was happiness and love. Lizzie smiled before saying, "Mom." Before running up to her mom and having them both share in their first hug.

"Well, shall we go? There is someone I want you to meet." Her mom said as she picked up Lizzie's stuff.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded and followed her mom out the door. The two of them then walked to the parking lot before stopping next to a minivan. When they stopped, her mom held up a sign for her to wait and opened the door before saying, "I hope you two will get along."

Lizzie was still confused but crawled inside and buckled her seatbelt before looking next to her. Next to her was a boy who was around five, with dirty blonde hair and gray blue eyes. He seemed a little nervous so she said, "Hi, I'm Lizzie Val. Who are you?"

The boy smiled at her and said, "I'm Emil Val."

Lizzie stared at the boy, Emil in shock after that. She had a brother. This boy was her brother. Lizzie didn't know what to say after that so their hour trip home was a silent one. Once they arrived at the two story brick house, Emil helped Lizzie take out her things before they all went inside the house.

Emil then turned to her and said, "Your room is upstairs next to mine. Come on, I'll show you."

Lizzie nodded and followed him upstairs. When they got fully up, she followed Emil to her room and was amazed at all of the attention that was given to her room. Every single detail felt so perfect, so right. She then turned to him and said, "Thanks for showing me to my room."

Emil nodded and said, "Lizzie, I know that we don't know each other that well, but can we be friends? I don't want to not like you. From mom's stories from when she went to visit you, you seem like an awesome sister."

Lizzie thought about that before nodded and saying, "Friends forever little brother."

The two of them then smiled and hugged each other. The one thought that crossed Lizzie's mind was that life was finally looking up.

* * *

**Lizzie: Yeah! I loved that part in my life.**

**Emil: I loved it too.**

**Lizzie: You get to be here too Emil?**

**Emil: *nods* Yep, Authoress has said that I get to be here now.**

**Lizzie: Thanks Authoress.**

**Authoress: Don't thank me yet.**

**Lizzie: Why?**

**Authoress: Because next chapter is when you first met Cyber.**

**Lizzie and Emil: Oh.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I just have been swamped at school. But I should be updating this more now. Especially since I have the entire story all planned out now. I hope you all liked this. Please read and review, but no flames. And yes, I know that Lizzie is mary-sueish. I'm sorry in advance if this bothers you. Have a nice day/night.**


End file.
